


Catalyst

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, oisuga, sugaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: If there was something Oikawa never expected to happen, it was the fact that he would end up rising on a random hotel bed beside the person he least expected.Sugawara Koushi, ex vice captain and substitute setter of Karasuno's men's volleyball team.Basically, Oikawa was dumped by Iwaizumi. Sugawara suffered from unrequited love because of Daichi. They met, they clicked, they fucked. Thus, the start of their illicit relation.Would Oikawa fall for Sugawara? He doesn't think so.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 449





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell is nearly crying because without even realizing, she wrote almost 11.8K words for a rare pair of a fandom she just joined in :"D this is my first ever oisuga/haikyuu/anime fanfic, and also my first fic after my writing slump/writer's block (which I think I would slip in again lol) so please bear with me. This doesn't seem like my best work but yeah, OiSuga is love, OiSuga is life

If there was something Oikawa never expected to happen, it was the fact that he would end up rising on a random hotel bed beside the person he least expected.

_Sugawara Koushi, ex vice captain and substitute setter of Karasuno's men's volleyball team._

The beauty laid on Oikawa's chest, arm draped around his torso. His eyes were sealed shut, mouth a little open as warm puffs of breath came out. Oikawa could not tell when they ended up in such an intimate position, but with him holding the small body close, it felt warm.

Still, it was strange waking up seeing his erstwhile rival sleeping like a baby and snuggling against him.

Hell, he only knew Mr. Refreshing's name the day before despite the reality that they knew each other since high school. It was not that Mr. Refreshing was insignificant; Oikawa would have never remembered him if he did not make even a bit of impact. It was just that he did not find it necessary to get to know Sugawara back then, given the intense rivalry of their teams. All the setter was to him was an annoying opponent who powered up his own team with his refreshing aura. He was among Karasuno's pillars, keeping the team spirit burning that eventually ruined Oikawa's dream to make it to the nationals.

"It is your fault, Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbled as he stared at the sleeping cutie beside him.

  
  
  
  


"I am sorry." Oikawa vividly remembered the manner Iwaizumi bowed with sincerest apologies.

It was this the same considerate attitude of Iwaizumi's that had Oikawa falling for him, only to receive such harsh rejection.

It would have been a lot better if Iwaizumi shunned and expressed disgust to his best friend, but the good man he had always been, he was apologizing.

_Apologizing for something he could not help._

Why apologize when it was Oikawa's fault for letting himself fall for his straight best friend?

Seeing Iwaizumi make such a sorry face pained Oikawa more than he anticipated. The pang of rejection hurt so much Oikawa wanted to just fall down from the face of Earth but knowing how much guilt he might have inflicted on Iwaizumi crumbled him to pulp.

"I-Iwa-chan," he lightly patted Iwaizumi's back, hand barely grazing for the latter not to sense him trembling, "how wonderful. You look like a slave bowing to his king."

Normally, Iwaizumi would swat his hand or punch his arm, but at that moment, Iwaizumi merely straightened, raised his fist and shot him a glare.

"K-K-Kidding," Oikawa smiled the biggest he could muster and made a wavering peace sign.

"I tried. I really tried, Oikawa, but I can't. All I can offer is friendship. I am really sorry."

"Stop!" Oikawa comically raised his hand on Iwaizumi's face before huffing. "Stop apologizing or I'll extend our dating stage."

"Oikawa."

"This is not the first time I was ever dumped, Iwa-chan." Oikawa turned around and in the guise of fixing his hair, wiped the pooling tears from his eyes. "Don't get too guilty about it. We had an agreement, didn't we?"

They did. A month ago, Oikawa confessed. He asked Iwaizumi if they could give it a try but all boiled down to this futile breakup. Besides, their whole dating stage consisted of everything mundane, everything they normally did as friends. If Oikawa lacked effort or Iwaizumi did, the setter did not want to know anymore. Only one thing was clear:

_Iwaizumi could never like him. Could never love him._

"I hope things won't change." Oikawa said— _pleaded_ —still not looking at Iwaizumi. He could not face him yet; could not lay his eyes on the man who unintentionally yet inevitably broke his heart.

He heard a sigh and a hand landed on his shoulder. "You always have me, Trashykawa."

If Iwaizumi noticed the subtle trembling of Oikawa's shoulders or the hushed sniffle he let out, the former did not point out. Oikawa was grateful for that.

  
  
  
  


They settled in different cities. Oikawa opted to apply for several universities in Tokyo. With hardwork, he passed majority of them and went on university tours on separate days.

On that particular day, he toured in the most renowned university out of those he was qualified in. He roamed around, familiarizing himself with the vast place he would soon be staying in. He also asked about the dormitories and his plan to stay in a flat somewhat wavered with how reasonable the price of the university dorm was and how convenient it would be for his late riser self.

He passed by the gymnasium and watched as the university's men's volleyball team practiced for a tournament scheduled several months from that day. No one was joking when they said how different university level volleyball was, add in the fact it was in a city and a prestigious university. It would have been great if he would see himself playing in the team, bringing home the bacon.

But, no. Volleyball was his life, but it was probably time to move on. Time to focus on his long-term dream; proving the existence of aliens.

Kidding, of course. It was not the first time Oikawa made a joke out of his pathetic, proud self anyway.

As much as he loved volleyball, going pro seemed to be an unstable career to pursue. He knew his days as a pro would be numbered if he did so, for his knee was not getting better. The possibility of being in the national team with Kageyama and Ushijima also ticked him off. Besides, the very sport he dedicated his life in was the same sport that bound him to Iwaizumi. The knowledge that he would not play with Seijoh's Ace— _his ace_ —anymore was something Oikawa could not still get accustomed to.

Volleyball would only remind him of his failures; his crushed dreams to make it to the nationals, his injury, and Iwaizumi's rejection of his love.

He walked away from the gym, intending to explore another building. He rounded towards the hallway wing and because of the torturous thoughts suddenly flooding his mind, he bumped with someone, sending the two of them to the floor.

"I'm sorry! Really sorry!" He profusely apologized whilst gathering what seemed to be documents that fell on the floor.

"I wasn't looking," the other uttered, the two of them picking the papers and standing.

"My apologies," Oikawa spoke once again as he handed the papers to the other person who looked at him with eyes wide as saucers.

The same degree of surprise colored his own face as his gaze fell on familiar hazel brown eyes, pale skin, beauty mark and ash tinted head.

"Mr. Refreshing!" He cheerily waved his hand after he recovered from shock. Of all people to bump with, why did it have to be a former rival?

At least, it wasn't Tobio-chan or Chibi-chan, or that would have been more annoying.

"Oikawa." Mr. Refreshing was a lot more transparent than Oikawa. He obviously was not pleased to be graced with the Grand King's presence yet maintained a calm, courteous disposition. "It's… a surprise to see you here."

"Small world," Oikawa smiled, his chuckle sounding so fake even to his ears. "Enrolling here?"

"Yes." The shorter nodded and bowed. "I need to process some papers. Thank you for the help. I'll go ahead."

Oikawa raised a brow. "Where are you going?"

"To the admission office?" It sounded more of a question than a statement.

"That's the way to another college." Oikawa chuckled, this time for real, when he saw the way Mr. Refreshing's cheeks lit in a pink, embarrassed color.

"A-Ahhh. Hahaha, seems I am still not used here." Mr. Refreshing scratched his head, teeth nibbling nervously on his lips as he looked back and forth. "Is there really no one here to ask?"

"Care if I accompany you? I know the way." Oikawa himself was wondering why he offered to help. He was merely bored. He had nothing to do. He would be rounding the campus anyway so what harm would it do to assist a helpless lamb?

 _Lamb my ass. I saw how menacing your eyes looked on court._ Oikawa offered a smile, one he always used around the girls and fans who flocked around him. Mr. Refreshing seemed to be thinking about it by the manner his forehead furrowed and eyed Oikawa.

"If it won't be a problem for you." Mr. Refreshing sounded wary, to which Oikawa laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't misdirect you. I won't bite," he winked at the frowning man. "I'm on a campus tour myself, so don't think too much about it."

Oikawa made a move to turn, and right after Mr. Refreshing nodded, he led the way.

It was not difficult striking a conversation with Mr. Refreshing. They did not have the best relationship, but at least, they tried to be polite with each other. They conversed about the courses they would take, with Mr. Refreshing slash future teacher astonished hearing Oikawa's planned career path.

"Would you want to try working in NASA?"

"NASA is too much, I guess. I wouldn't want to leave Japan, so I'd rather work in our own space centers or science observatories. Research would be cool too. Plus, the paycheck is incredible." Mr. Refreshing shot Oikawa an inquiring look, and how Oikawa loved the dumbfounded look on the former's face upon hearing the answer.

It was probably a bad choice to skip lunch with how strange Oikawa's brain functioned. He had no idea what got into him, but he found himself sticking with Mr. Refreshing throughout the document processing and the tour. He finally knew Mr. Refreshing's name—Sugawara Koushi—after he peeked on the other's papers. He may be trash, but he bore enough decency to at least know the person he was talking with.

They talked about university choices, dormitories, and everything under the sun. They even bought coffee, with Sugawara shooting him a judging stare upon seeing the packets of sugar and creamer Oikawa poured in his drink.

"Is that coffee with sugar and creamer or sugar and creamer with coffee?"

"Pfft. At least I am not as boring as that damn black coffee. The hell you could drink that."

"Put that tongue back in or I'll pull that out."

"So mean, Suga-chan."

  
  
  


Oikawa's idea of a great night was to part with Sugawara and head to a nightclub he searched about. Winding down without any worries about his health and hooking up with anyone who would catch his fancy was his master plan before the start of the semester.

As far as he was aware, their supposed destinations are a few train stations apart, so he was more than startled seeing Sugawara not drop off.

"Where are you going?"

"Um… a club?"

"By chance, is it the most famous one in Shinjuku?"

"Yes… wait, don't tell me…"

"You too?"

"Yes." Sugawara laughed, eyes crinkling into crescents. "Seems like we are running into each other way too often today."

"Yeah. Not that I mind. Do you?"

"No. If you want to do your own thing later though, just go ahead."

"Do you drink?"

"Yeah," Sugawara mumbled as he counted with his fingers. "It would be my third time drinking, and my first time at a club."

"I see."

"I bet you are used to such place."

Oikawa chuckled. "Do I really look like a trashy person to you?"

"I said nothing like that." Sugawara cocked a brow up while playfully simpering at the other.

"It's also my first time, meanie." Oikawa pouted like the grown man he was. "I spent most of my time at the gym, practicing. It's just I want to try what night life would be."

"If you say so."

"Suga-chan~!"

  
  
  


Contrary to Oikawa's initial plans, he did not party. He sat afixed on the stool, downing drinks with Sugawara who also had no intention to do anything other than drinking.

What was supposed to be a night forgetting their problems and drowning their souls in alcohol turned out to be one where they discussed about them.

"That dumb fuck Daichi," Sugawara slurred after taking a whole shot. "How can someone be soooooo dense? Like come on, how are my actions not obvious? What straight man clings and makes kissy faces to his fellow man 24/7, cracks dick jokes and lets himself be shipped to his team members?"

 _You'll be surprised to find out,_ Oikawa wanted to answer but that was certainly not something that could help Sugawara.

It was refreshing to see Mr. Refreshing being this unpolished. It either impressed or agitated Aoba Johsai captain Oikawa to see how unrealistically calm and composed Karasuno setter Sugawara was. Present-day Sugawara being wasted, babbling drunk shit and being a foul-mouthed, unrestrained teenager was a side Oikawa doubted the Karasuno members knew of. For some inexplicable reason, Oikawa took pride in this. 

"Orrrrr," Sugawara animatedly tapped the air with his forefinger as his eyes widened, "Daichi is just being nice! Maybe he knows but he could not find the heart to reject me. Arghhh, why is Daichi so nice? It just makes it harder for me to move on."

He was not crying yet Oikawa could clearly hear the anguish in his voice. It seemed that the silver-haired male's dam of emotions and suppressed feelings collapsed, spewing waves and waves of sorrow and despondency.

_"Why is Daichi so nice? It just makes it harder for me to move on."_ The statement hit close to home. It was as if Oikawa was reminded of the day Iwaizumi broke up with him. Iwaizumi was so nice, so nice Oikawa found it difficult to be mad.

"Come, Daichi, come. Come here and reject me on my face. Say it, motherfucker. Say you hate me." Sugawara had lost his wits, looking somewhere else and gesturing with his hands. Oikawa had to awkwardly smile in apology to a man who shot the other a stink eye.

"Suga-chan, just… please look at me," _instead of anyone, geez, this is embarrassing_ were the words unsaid.

"Why will I look at you, Shittykawa?" Sugawara glared at him but all Oikawa saw was a cute toddler whose pouty lip quivered. _Cute._ "I mean, you are no better. With that crappy disposition of yours, you surely are the one who hurt your pathetic exes."

"How I wish that was true instead." Oikawa heaved a sigh as he poured himself a drink and downed it all in one shot. "Dumped because he spent more time with volleyball instead of his girlfriend, dumped because his ex only sees him as a friend, ah, what a heap of trash I am."

"Ahhhhh, so you've also been dumped?" The bastard chuckled at Oikawa's misfortune that had the latter whining.

"Suga-chan, are you that happy that I'm miserable?"

"Mmm," Sugawara tapped his chin with his finger, feigning thinking, before he leaned on the the bar table, poured another glass of liquor and swirled the contents. "Well, it is nice to know some people could knock the Grand King off the pedestal."

"Pfft." Oikawa snorted and swigged his drink. "To tell you, I was recently dumped."

"By who? Number 4?"

"W-What—" Oikawa sputtered, completely caught off guard. "How did you—"

"Duhhhh, your eyes were screaming 'notice me, Iwa-chan. Fuck me, Iwa-chan' every time I saw you before." Sugawara rolled his eyes and poked Oikawa's chest. "You think you were being subtle, huh? You can fool anyone but not meeeee."

"Sure, sure." Oikawa lightly tapped Sugawara's forehead to force the other away from him, uncomfortable with the knowledge that the other read him like an open book.

"So, what happened?"

"For starters, we had known each other since…"

They got tired of talking and drinking yet no one wanted to go home. No one wanted to retire to their places yet, not ready to succumb to the endless what ifs and regrets. Oikawa, barely sober, suggested they dance, to which Sugawara mumbled something like 'that is what clubs are for' and dragged Oikawa towards the dance floor.

Was it the alcohol's fault that Oikawa found Sugawara attractive? Maybe it was, but if Oikawa would admit it, he found the shorter male pretty cute even before. Perhaps part of his refreshing power was because of his angelic face masking his mischievous nature. Perhaps it was his silver strands that felt soft and silky to touch. Maybe it was the beauty mark near his eye that drew Oikawa in. Maybe it was his hooded pretty brown eyes that locked with the entranced man's own orbs that read his entirety. Was it the sensation of his skin against Oikawa or the lips so supple and tempting? Whatever it was, Oikawa's hands locked around Sugawara's swaying hips, pulling him close until there was barely a gap between them.

Sugawara made no complaints or any sign of rejection to Oikawa's advances. Instead, he threw his arms around the taller's neck and Oikawa never felt so wanted in his entire life.

The circuit in Oikawa's mind blew off, rationality out of the window as only one thing resounded in his head.

_Want to be close. Need to be close._

No one had a clue how long it was, but the entire duration of their dance amidst the sea of inebriated souls consisted of touching, groping, grinding and humping. Oikawa shamelessly groped Sugawara, restless hands finally settling on the shorter's ass. Sugawara lacked any decency, brazenly grinding on the taller's muscular thigh.

Lips collided into a messy kiss. Tongues mingled, teeth clacked and lips mouthed each other as their bodies burned in feverish desire. Oikawa never experienced such overwhelming want with his ex girlfriends. The tingling of his skin, the frantic pumping of his blood and the throbbing in his pants were things he never thought he would taste from someone who used to be insignificant to his life.

"Ahhh, O-Oikawa," Sugawara gasped when Oikawa nibbled on his earlobe. Oikawa felt hands grasping his arms tightly, as if trying to ground their owner in spite of the weakening pleasure.

"Bed?" The man under Oikawa's touch shuddered, head subtly nodding.

  
  
  
  


"Ahhh, nghhh—ohhh—Oikawaaa." Mr. Refreshing melted under Oikawa's sinful touches. Oikawa drowned in the sweet choruses flooding the hotel room, his ears tingling and dick twitching with how loud the other was.

They laid stomach first, Sugawara on the bed and Oikawa on top of him whilst they watched their reflection on the mirror behind the headboard. From mere foreplay, Sugawara was wrecked, hair disheveled and sticking to his forehead. His eyes watered and drool trailed down his jaw as _the_ Oikawa Tooru buried four long fingers in his ass. Said man fondled his nipples with his other hand whilst nosing Sugawara's hair and inhaling the sweet scent.

"Can you see how pretty you are, Suga-chan? Can you see how lewd you look being played with?" Sugawara squirmed, hole clenching around Oikawa's fingers. The brown-haired male smirked and locked eyes with the other through the mirror, blatantly staring at the wreck Sugawara had become.

Oikawa twisted his wrist and curled his fingers, once again feeling the other's prostate that had Sugawara screaming. He thrusted his fingers languidly yet deeply, fondling the bundle of nerves. "You want it, Suga? You want my cock deep in your boycunt, don't you? You need it, right?"

"O-Oikawa, please," the flushed angel begged as he pushed back towards the fingers. "I need you."

"Damn right you do." Oikawa bit Sugawara's shoulder, earning an unadulterated mewl that went straight to his dick. He pulled his fingers out, much to the other's chagrin, only to pour more lube on the gaping entrance. Sugawara hissed, probably from the cool liquid dripping in his scorching walls. Oikawa poured a generous amount on his manhood, pumping it a bit before aligning on the entrance.

"Condom or no condom?"

"Whatever feels better."

"Mmm 'kay. I'm clean. No need to worry." He peppered butterfly kisses on Sugawara's shoulder blades.

The response was something he did not expect.

"Me too. It's my first time anyway."

Oikawa almost choked on his saliva. "A-A-Are you a v-virgin?" How stupid of him. Mr. Refreshing never had a lover so where the hell did Oikawa get the idea that Sugawara was experienced?

"Um, yes?" Sugawara frowned at the other's bewildered expression. "Is something the matter?"

Of course, something mattered. Oikawa did not know if he was supposed to be aroused because _holy shit fuck I would be Mr. Refreshing's first_ or scared because _shit shit shit I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP—_

"Are you really sure about this?" Sex with women was totally different with the one he would engage in, so what if he breaks Sugawara—

"I'm not delicate. I can take it." Oikawa blinked. Sugawara did it again; reading his thoughts.

"I am not some fragile maiden, Oikawa. Don't worry yourself." Sugawara gently pinched the other's cheek and smiled through the mirror. His smile shone brightly compared to the lamp and his touch was reassuring, and Oikawa gradually relaxed.

"Just go insid—ngghahh." A drawn out moan ripped from Sugawara's throat as Oikawa's manliness intruded his virgin sanctuary without warning. Oikawa's free hand reached for Sugawara's nipple and left wet kisses on the latter's neck to distract him from the pain.

"Should I pull out?" Sugawara shook his head, and Oikawa slowly buried himself inch by inch in the suffocating heat. He groaned lowly, chasing his breath as he tried his best not to come. Sugawara was so tight, so damn tight Oikawa felt as if his cock was sucked in and expelled at the same time.

"Suga-chan," he panted once he was buried to the hilt, "you okay?"

"Just a minute." Sugawara breathed harshly, equally overwhelmed as the man deep inside him. Oikawa patiently waited even though he wanted nothing but to ram in the velvety heat. They locked eyes through the mirror, both flushed with arousal. The intimacy in their lust-filled gazes added fuel to the fire and soon, Sugawara was ready.

"You can start mov—" Not even a second after Sugawara told him to move, Oikawa started thrusting, his hips seemingly moving in their own.

"S-Suga-chan, sorry." Oikawa bit his lip in an effort to ground himself, but it was too much. Sugawara felt so good around him, so much his eyes shut close in bliss.

"I-I'm alrigh—hah, ahh, please." Sugawara bucked towards Oikawa and gripped the sheets. His other arm opted to cover his face, embarrassed with the live pornography before him starring himself and Oikawa. It was such an erotic sight seeing their faces contort into ones awashed of ecstasy.

Oikawa noticed this and lowered Sugawara's arm, hand gliding through the smooth skin towards the other's hand. He interlaced their fingers for reasons he did not understand yet it felt nice holding Sugawara's hand. It was warm; it fitted in his own hand.

"More. Give me more." Sugawara gasped, needing more. His leaking cock and nipples rubbed against the sheets, the friction heightening the pleasure surging in his veins.

And more did Oikawa give, rolling his hips in a faster pace and angling deeper. Oikawa would have came the moment Sugawara's jaw slacked open when his prostate was hit. Oikawa aimed for it again, and again, and again until Sugawara was a writhing mess under him.

Oikawa took advantage of his position by showering the pale expanse of skin with kisses, starting on the shoulders, to the shoulder blades and the dips on Sugawara's back. He gave special attention to the junction between Sugawara's neck and shoulder, noticing how the beauty's moans turned a pitch higher whenever he bit and sucked there.

Sugawara's moans sounded more erratic and his hole clenched wildly. Oikawa was nearing his own peak, so he grasped Sugawara's neglected cock, pumping it to the speed of his thrusts.

Sugawara arched his back beautifully and screamed Oikawa's name as he spilled ropes and ropes of cum. Oikawa was a mere second behind, the sudden clenching around his dick pushing him to his end. Never did Oikawa come intensely before that he collapsed on Sugawara's back.

"Sorry. I couldn't pull out." The taller panted, recovering from his release.

"It's alright. Your cum feels so warm."

To say Oikawa's face heated up at the honest remark was an understatement.

"Heavy." Sugawara tapped his shoulder and Oikawa rolled the two of them to a spooning position as they gasped for breath.

Considering all the walking they did, it was a miracle they managed to have one more round. Sugawara Koushi who was still a virgin less than an hour ago was riding Oikawa Tooru like he was born for it. He canted his hips and rolled in a fluid motion comparable to a porn star's. His hand planted itself on Oikawa's broad chest for support while his other hand curled and covered his parted lips.

Oikawa held Sugawara's hips to anchor the other. His hands glid up and down the other's waist, thumbs sometimes settling on the perky buds of his chest that had the other shuddering.

Oikawa was never this riled up. Sex never felt so good before that night. Maybe it was the erotic movements of the male on top of him. Perhaps it was the warm, suffocating tightness milking him dry. Probably, it was the sex face Sugawara was making, sheer pleasure apparent on the manner he shut his eyes and moaned on his hand. It might also be because his lithe body adorned with pale skin flushed pink on certain areas and was stained with hickeys Oikawa may or may have not intended to leave. The echoes of their moans and groans and the obscene skin slapping sounds may also be among the reasons.

Sensing that Sugawara was near his peak, Oikawa braced his big hands around Sugawara's hips and planted his feet on the bed. He grinded the smaller man at the same moment of his thrust, causing the other to arch his back and open his eyes. Sugawara's mouth fell open, voice hoarse from all the screaming he did. Tears and drool rolled down his pretty face, clammy hands making futile attempts to ground him in spite of the drowning pleasure given by Oikawa's thickness.

"Oi… ka-ahh there, there!" He cried, hips not stilling despite the burning fatigue taking over his legs.

Oikawa noticed this and took it as an opportunity to pick Sugawara's debauched body up and slam it down the bed. He threw the pale legs over his shoulders, practically bending Sugawara into half before resuming his thrusts. Oikawa _growled_ when he slid in impossibly deeper in the warm heat, exploring and touching Sugawara's most intimate places. With the depth and angle of his thrusts, Sugawara would not stop keening and crying out profanities. His heavenly melodies further engulfed Oikawa to sin, for they were pure sex to the wavering sanity of flawed humans like Oikawa.

Oikawa hissed at the nails digging on his back and the hand tangling on his brown locks. It ached, but it merely magnified the gratification he was already plunging in.

He lowered his head, tongue darting out to dip in Sugawara's clavicle before descending to the other's sensitive nipples. He suckled them like a babe, aware that such stimulation would make Sugawara reach euphoria.

The contracting walls around him squeezed long and hard, and with cum shooting between their abdomens, Oikawa also unloaded all that he had. Perhaps he came too much for he felt his cum overflowing and dripping out of the spent hole.

"Suga-chan?" He rasped, too exhausted. The other didn't give any audible answer except for a hushed snore. He carefully pulled out and adjusted themselves on the bed. He dragged the blanket and haphazardly threw it on top of them. Oikawa lacked the energy to check if the other merely blacked out or died from whatever wrong thing the taller did, and soon, he drifted to dream land.

  
  
  
  


"So…"

"Yeah."

"We fucked."

Both turned their gazes away from each other at the taller's spoken words. The air was tense with the awkwardness and the gravity of their actions hitting them. Doing it drunk was fine, but to engage in such act with both parties—both not lightweights when it comes to drinking—sobering up and vividly remembering how rough and dirty they went was just…

"This is embarrassing." Sugawara buried his face on his palms while shaking his head.

"It surely was, considering how loud you—"

A pillow landed on his face. "Oikawa! Y-You were worse! You were _growling_ and then _moaning_ the next second!"

Oikawa heaved a sigh, the heat climbing to his ears. It was not his first time, so why the hell was he even ashamed? For an unfathomable reason, he felt flustered upon stealing glances on the hickeys littering Sugawara's skin and the pale leg peeking out of the covers.

"It was amazing though." Sugawara blurted out of the blue that had Oikawa choking on his spit.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Sugawara tapped his back, concern etched on his face.

"Have you always been this blunt?" Oikawa asked between coughs.

"I think?" Sugawara suddenly turned away, pink dusting his cheek. "It was the truth though, at least for me. I don't know about you."

Oikawa was momentarily at lost of words, for he could not help but mentally _squeal_ with how adorable the outspoken ashen-haired male was being instantly shy.

"You're not bad." Oikawa replied nonchalantly as if it was not the best intercourse he had ever experienced. "Honestly, I felt refreshed."

He leaned closer to Mr. Refreshing, tilting the latter's chin with a lone finger. Their gazes met and the corner of Oikawa's lips curled at the inquisitive look on Sugawara's face.

"A little practice would make everything better." He slowly leaned in, giving the helpless lamb a chance to run but then, arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down.

'A little practice' ended up with an hour long steamy session before they thought it was enough and they needed to go back to their own places, of course, not without exchanging contact information.

  
  
  
  


"Koushi dear, you're limping."

"Ah, I tripped when someone shoved me out of the train, okaa-san."

"Oh, are you okay? Should we have it checked?"

"I'm fine, really. I just need to rest my ankle."

"Is the weather in Tokyo cold?"

"Uhh, umm, yes."

"Figured it out. You're wrapped from head to toe."

"Hehe, it was cold like brrr, _brrr._ "

  
  
  
  


"Tooru, did someone beat you up in Tokyo?"

"...where the hell did you get the idea that I'll let anyone do that, Takeru?"

"Your grumpy friend hurts you."

"He's a special case."

"Some scratches peek out of your shirt. You also have bruises along your neck. Someone definitely beat you up."

"You're supposed to play with your friends, right? I'll sleep for a while."

"Was traveling really that tiring?"

"Lalala I don't hear anything."

  
  
  
  


Fate must be telling something to Oikawa.

He settled in the university dormitory a week before the semester started. He was informed that his dormmate would come by any day that week, the dorm admin still organizing who it would be. For that reason, door tags were not yet hanged on doors.

While waiting for his dormmate, he worked on making the dorm his own personal space and arranging everything according to his taste. He also roamed around, getting to know students from neighboring rooms.

To see who his dormmate was a day before class started was a shock for Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san."

"Suga-chan." Oikawa mumbled, looking down at the shorter male. "Umm, hi… anything you need?"

Sugawara gestured to his luggage and smiled sheepishly.

Five seconds passed before Oikawa slowly opened the door. "W-Welcome to our abode."

"Oikawa, if you don't like the arrangement, I think I can speak with the—"

"Suuuga-chaaan!" Sugawara squeaked when long, toned arms wrapped around his neck and rubbed their cheeks together. "What are you saying? It is a pleasure to room with the adorable, squishy Mr. Refreshing. Wah, to think I would see your face first thing in the morning. And oh! We can do _anything_ we want like screw—"

It was all thanks to Sugawara's reflexes that he covered Oikawa's mouth just in time.

  
  
  
  


Sugawara was a great classmate.

They shared one 3-hour class together, helping each other stay awake and alert throughout the class. They traded notes, taught each other and studied together. They did the same with their other similar classes.

Sugawara was a great dormmate.

Waking up and seeing such a cute, pretty face the first thing in the morning was a pleasant way to start his day.

Seeing Sugawara's face the last thing in the night was something satisfying to end his day.

Ah, he was indeed Mr. Refreshing.

They maintained the orderliness of their dorm without much fuss, except for those times they were buried under piles and piles of paperwork or too drunk and horny to bother cleaning.

Sugawara had this innate caring side, looking after the somewhat immature Oikawa. Whenever Oikawa pushed himself too much in studying, that was when Sugawara stepped in, either knocking his head and telling him to rest—and that one time Sugawara sucked him off just for him to end his study session of six straight hours—or concocting him any food or beverage.

Personal space was never an issue, the two respecting each other's space and privacy. Though, later on, neither minded for any of them to lie down on the bed of the other or share belongings.

Hell, Sugawara was bent over in several occasions by how many times he wore Oikawa's big, baggy shirts, like that one instance he wore Oikawa's Aoba Johsai PE uniform. In addition, they may or may have not ended up sleeping on the same bed.

Sugawara was a great companion.

He dealt with shit Oikawa did which the latter's high school friends could not stand. They took turns throwing jabs and pranks at each other, and even if Oikawa was losing, somehow, he never found the heart to be upset.

Sugawara remembered even the smallest details from Oikawa's stories, to the point that it startled even the taller.

They bonded over movies and sports shows, exchanging insights and sentiments.

Comfort was generously given, whether it came in the form of hugs, kisses or words.

Sugawara was a great, great partner on bed.

It seemed like it became an arrangement for them to ravish each other whenever one felt turned on. Oikawa was in heaven, soaring to the celestial realms each and every time he settled between Sugawara's legs. They were _probably_ loud, barely muffling the noises of the bed banging the wall or their lewd noises. They were fortunate enough no one ever knocked on their door with the number of times they fucked in a week.

As much as Oikawa delighted in the physical pleasure he experienced, there was this inexplicable gratification whenever he filled the void in Sugawara's eyes. The flicker of sadness in those orbs whenever Sawamura or the topic of love was mentioned just went away, replaced with desire and hunger for the man holding him. In some way, Sugawara seemed to forget the pain of his unrequited love as his focus laid on Oikawa.

Oikawa knew it was the case, for he himself felt the same.

More often than not did Oikawa realize that on some days, he barely wondered about Iwaizumi. Maybe it was his studies and dreams, or Sugawara that drifted his mind away from the source of his heartache. It did not help that he hardly got in touch with Iwaizumi due to the other juggling volleyball and studies, and Oikawa worrying over his own life-sucking, brain cell depleting course.

Somewhere in the middle, Suga-chan turned to Kou-chan, and there were instances the silver-haired male called him Tooru.

  
  
  
  


He knew he fucked up that one time they played volleyball in the middle of the field. They passed, tossed and spiked the ball at each other whilst conversing until Oikawa groaned and bent on his knee.

Sugawara ran towards him, features warped into ones of worry. "Sorry. Did I spike too low?"

Oikawa shook his head as he caressed his padded knee. "Nah. It's just my knee being bothersome again. Must be the cold weather."

"Let's go to the clinic, Oikawa."

"I'm alright." Oikawa chuckled as he shakily stood, Sugawara assisting him.

"No, you are not," Sugawara clucked his tongue. He slung Oikawa's arm around his shoulders even though he was 10 centimeters shorter and 10 kilograms lighter than Oikawa, intending to take him to the clinic.

"Kou-chan, I'm not lame or anything. I can still walk." Oikawa chided upon seeing Sugawara struggling to drag the two of them towards the university building.

"Stop being so stubborn. It's better to be overacting than sorry later. We don't want you actually breaking your knee."

As they shuffled to the direction of the building, Oikawa had a good look on Sugawara. The wind rustled his slightly damp hair in a manner that made him so cool. Sweat outlined his velvety skin yet he was still gorgeous. His mole rested perfectly near his eye and all his features framed such angelic face. Determination and a hint of concern and guilt etched on his face as he tried his best to walk the two of them.

_How beautiful._

"W-What's with the staring?" Sugawara blurted out as he glanced shyly at Oikawa.

"Nothing. You're just too cute." Oikawa answered that had Sugawara—who blushed to the tips of his ears—snorting.

Oikawa knew he fucked up when, upon seeing the subtle smile that curled on Mr. Refreshing's lips, his heart skipped a beat.

The last time he felt that was the day he started dating Iwaizumi.

_Holy shit._

  
  


It was one of those rare times that Oikawa conversed with Iwaizumi.

It was an idle weekend. The latter called him while he splayed on the bed reading some sci-fi book rotting on the book shelf. It was a pleasant surprise, because the last time they talked over the phone was over a month. He got up from their shared bed, afraid to wake Sugawara up—though in reality, his dormmate slept like a log—and moved to Sugawara's own bed right beside the nightstand. He splayed on the bed, answered the video call and conversed with his best friend as quietly as he could.

In the middle of their lengthy chat, while Oikawa was sharing some anecdotes about some annoying upperclassmen, he noticed how scrutinizing Iwaizumi's stare was.

"What? You had been giving me that look since we began speaking."

Iwaizumi deadpanned. "Something's different about you."

"Ohohoh. Did I become hotter and more mature?"

"No, stupid. You're glowing yet you look awful."

Oikawa's face scrunched into ones of confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Iwaizumi's eyes moved a little down, and the next second, he was glaring and pointing at Oikawa.

"Pfft."

"Rude, Iwa-chan. What decent person just gets mad without any reason?"

Iwaizumi clucked his tongue. "Oi, did you go to Tokyo to study or fuck?"

Oikawa blinked until his eyes flickered in realization. He clicked the little box with his own face, maximizing it, and stared at the reflection of his collarbone hickeys. Damn, he should have worn a better shirt. "Iwa-chan, it's not good to be jealous. Why don't you also ask your girlfriend to—"

"That's not the point, dumbass." The other snapped and raised his fist, and despite their distance, Oikawa grew afraid for his dear life.

He saluted shakily. "I-I'll shut my trap, sir—"

"Just… practice safe sex, yeah." Iwaizumi's words came out in a hushed, soft tone, something he rarely used around the agitating Oikawa. Said former setter was surprised—touched—and smiled at the other in gratitude.

Of course, his nasty attitude got in the way.

"Aww, is Iwa-chan concerned about his most gorgeous best friend?" He chuckled and Iwaizumi merely glared. "No need to worry about me, really. I only have one partner, and we are both clean."

Iwaizumi raised a brow. "One partner? What, is he your lover?"

For a split second, Oikawa was not able to gather himself and hide his surprise. "No, but a very good friend."

"Pfft. You expect me to believe that you're sticking with someone who's not a lover, Trashykawa?"

 _Am I that trashy for anyone to think of me in such way?_ "It's true, really. You know I'll tell you first if I have one. He is a great guy, I'm telling you. Also, he does not sleep around too, so…"

"Who is this good friend?"

Hesitance flashed on Oikawa's features before he sighed in resignation. "Well, about that, you won't believe it, but—"

The doorbell rang. "Wait, I think that's our food." Oikawa laid the phone on the nightstand and went, leaving the camera facing the ceiling.

Iwaizumi patiently waited. Oikawa was taking a bit long, probably flirting with the delivery personnel or having trouble with his change. _As usual._ Out of the blue, he caught groans of someone fresh out of sleep, and it definitely was not Oikawa.

The air was still for several seconds, before rustling of covers in the background could be heard.

"Oikawa, is dinner ready? I'm starving."

The tinge in the other's voice was something Iwaizumi already heard before.

"Tooruuuuuu," the voice called once again. He surely was close to Oikawa for him to address him by his first name. "I'm borrowing your Netflix account, okay? Forgot to pay mine."

Iwaizumi was startled when the camera panned to a yawning ashen-haired male, someone who Iwaizumi could still remember.

His jaw slowly fell upon realization.

_The former vice captain and substitute setter of Karasuno's men's volleyball team is on Oikawa fucking Tooru's bed._

Mr. Refreshing was debauched. His movements were sluggish, taking longer than necessary to rub his closed eyes with a curled fist. His hair stuck to different directions, and a mere comforter was all that covered his apparently bare body up to his chest. The entire clavicle, shoulder and neck areas were littered with love bites. He seemed out of it and might not have even realized that Iwaizumi was gaping at him.

"Can you please fill the tub? You know the temperature I prefer. I'm aching all over, you insatiable beast." The groggy Sugawara blinked, yawning once again and turned to the phone screen to proceed to Netflix…

...only to be face-to-face with a flabbergasted, horrified Iwaizumi Hajime, ex vice captain and ace of Aoba Johsai's men's volleyball team and Oikawa's ex boyfriend, who was gaping at him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE F—"

"Kou-chan?" The swinging of the door and Oikawa's worried voice echoed.

Oikawa almost dropped the boxes of food he carried when he saw a nearly tearing up Sugawara holding the smartphone with Iwaizumi's unreadable expression towards his direction.

He unsteadily raised a hand to form a peace sign as his lips ripped into a strained smile. "I-Iwa-chan, meet my good friend, Sugawara Koushi. Kou-chan, meet Iwa-chan."

  
  
  
  


Oikawa called back hours later after he ended the call because of Sugawara's embarrassment and the fact he did not know how to explain everything to Iwaizumi. He had some trouble dealing with his whining roommate, telling him that everything's okay amidst Sugawara's punches.

Oikawa opted to go out of their room, not wanting to disturb a studying Sugawara. He settled on the couch as he redialed his friend. The moment Iwaizumi's face flashed on the screen, Oikawa opened his mouth but said man beat him into it.

"That explains."

"Explains what?"

"The random Instagram pictures of you together and the faceless lovestagrams."

"Lovestagrams?"

"'Had dinner with my roommate at this newly opened resto,' 'such cute couple keychains~' 'coffee with a friend to end the week' like really, Oikawa."

"The element of mystery is to mess up with my followers, Iwa-chan. It's great to intrigue people and remind them that I exist."

"Doesn't change the fact that it is Sugawara-san we are talking about. I am aware you're in the same university but for you to be roommates and really, _really_ close friends…"

"It's not like I intentionally hid it from you. Don't be salty about it." Oikawa muttered under his breath. "It was just… it feels strange to suddenly be close friends with a former rival."

"You mean friends with benefits."

"No need to point out something so obvious, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi leaned by the wall in such a fashion that made the high school Oikawa's eyes turn into hearts, but the strange thing was,

College freshman Oikawa felt _nothing._

"The rival thing… that's so high school. Besides, it wasn't like the two of you were after each other's heads, unlike how you were with Kageyama."

"I know."

"Also, by the way you talked about your mystery roommate before, it seemed like you genuinely like him."

"Of course I do…" Oikawa declared proudly before trailing off upon seeing the meaningful look his best friend shot him. "T-The friendly way! Yeah, the platonic way."

A devious chuckle. "Who the fuck screws his own brother?"

"Ahhhh!" The cornered man grabbed his chocolate colored locks in frustration. "Really, smartass, what do you want to tell me?"

Iwaizumi replied matter-of-factly. "That you are being so stupid denying something so obvious. You never gave me your Netflix password, but you let him use your account freely."

"But you have yours and you never forget to pay. You even have more cash than me. And who said it was free? He pays me with blowjobs, geez."

"What—" Iwaizumi did not need to hear such scandalous detail. "You fill the tub for him. You never take orders from others without saying something annoying or being downright childish."

"I am the reason why he was hurting all over plus he looks cute submerged in a tub." Oikawa's expression was a cross between a smug and dreamy one, making Iwaizumi nearly puke. "Besides, I told you before, right. My roommate was like a mother, taking care of me and hitting me at times."

"A mother? Well, I never heard you buying something more than ¥1000 for me or your mother but you purchased a ¥9406.13 coat for your roommate's birthday because you thought he looked cute in that one."

"I have a bigger allowance now, thus bigger savings. Don't be jelly."

If Oikawa was right beside him, Iwaizumi might have strangled the other. "Stop stirring the conversation to me, feeler. The thing is, you were so willing to spend for someone who was supposed to be a mere good sex fRiEnD, which was not so you."

"So what you want to say is?"

"Just fucking date already." Iwaizumi replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Sugawara-san also seems interested so why not give it a try?"

"What!? Eww!" With Oikawa forcing an agitated response, he missed the detail about Sugawara's potential interest. "He is a mere friend and to date him… that's like fucking your brother!"

"You _are_ fucking him already, Oikawa."

"He's not my brother."

"You just said minutes ago that you see him in a platonic light."

"That…!" Oikawa sputtered all the bunch of excuses he could think of. It was annoying. He knew the other could read him the best, but then, Iwaizumi and his smart mouth begged to be sewn shut at times. He didn't need to do that. He didn't need to lead Oikawa to a direction the latter was afraid to take.

"One question. What do you think of when you see him?"

"Huh? That's too personal—"

"Says the one who pried in my closet for porn magazines."

"This is different."

"Just answer the damn question. No façade, no lies, Oikawa. Just tell me the whole truth."

Oikawa took a deep breath, relaxing his tense muscles and lying down the couch.

"Beautiful." He whispered softly it was almost inaudible. "He is not the typical handsome man, but yeah. Some days, he is cool and manly. Sometimes, pretty and cute. Sometimes, just breathtakingly ethereal. Still, most of the time, he is just himself… effortlessly amazing; effortlessly Sugawara Koushi. Whether it was the inside or outside, he was spectacular. No one can ever duplicate him."

Iwaizumi had to take a screenshot of Oikawa's stupidly-in-love-but-not-really-believe-me face. It will come in handy later. "How do you feel when around him?"

"Iwa-chan, I don't think—"

"Nothing but the whole truth, Trashykawa."

A small, serene smile painted across Oikawa's irresolute countenance. His eyes glimmered, the mere thought of Sugawara elating him in a way no one ever did. "Happy. The type of happy when I play volleyball without worrying about scores and opponents. Perhaps, I meant to say carefree. I don't have to pretend or lie to him. He never judged me. He knew the right things to say and do. He is warm, really warm… so much I just bare it all to him. The good and the bad side; he saw it all. He never made me think that I am all the awful things I used to think of myself. With him, I just need to be myself. In all honesty, I had never felt so content, appreciated, on top of the world in my life, not before Koushi came."

Oikawa's face reddened once he realized all the things he said. He was all over the place, just like how Sugawara constantly made him feel. What the hell was this feeling, this strange feeling he couldn't put a name to—

"When you see him smiling, what do you want to do?"

"You said one question yet I answered two."

_"Oikawa."_

It horrified Iwaizumi how honest Oikawa was with his next words. "I want to squish his cheeks, gobble him up whole and slide his pants down—"

"And when he's sad?"

"I want to beat the shit out of whoever the reason he was sad and hug and kiss him and maybe be inside him until he forgets the pai—oH FUCK IWA-CHAN COULD THIS BE—"

"You're in love, dumbass." Iwaizumi confirmed with a satisfied smirk. "Very, very whipped on top of that. Congratulations for finally realizing it."

Oikawa dramatically slid down the couch, body landing on the floor with a thud and his phone slipping from his grasp. The camera faced the floor, showing a black screen to Iwaizumi.

He heard Iwaizumi panicking on the other line. "Oikawa! Trashykawa? You alive?"

"I'm in love… again." Oikawa uttered in his smallest, most vulnerable voice. "This is something I'm entirely unprepared for, Iwa-chan."

Heavy silence lingered on the air for a few moments. No one moved an inch and only an exchange of breaths resounded.

Iwaizumi carefully spoke.

"Are you scared it won't work?"

Oikawa nodded as if the other could see him. "Yeah…"

Iwaizumi's next words stupefied Oikawa. "Not because it did not work for us means it won't work for you two."

Several seconds passed and Iwaizumi saw the black screen transitioning to a stunned Oikawa. It was no wonder the other was bewildered because it was something they never discussed right after their break-up.

"Iwa-chan…"

"Oi, I know this is awkward coming from me who hurt you—"

"You didn't."

"I did. We know I did." Iwaizumi's face scrunched into one of regret, and how Oikawa hated it.

"Oikawa, let go of the past. You may be convincing yourself that you should stay dedicated to me but that's stupid. Stop convincing yourself that you still love me. I hurt you, but not everyone would do as I did. Let go, _please._ Live in the present. Prepare for the future. For once, let your guard down. Choose to be happy."

"You're right." Oikawa admitted. He frowned. Sure, he was in love, fucking in love with Sugawara Koushi slash Mr. Refreshing, and what now? He was lost.

"Stop your bullshit already and just take this goddamn opportunity." Iwaizumi snarled. "Confess and date him already. You never know, others may whisk him away."

"You really are a good friend, Iwa-chan." He was holding the phone up yet he was staring at the ceiling. His lips curled into a smile as he said, "you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"I better." Iwaizumi's voice was gruff yet Oikawa knew that the other was smiling.

  
  
  
  


"Tooru, Tooru, more." Sugawara sang to Oikawa's ear, nails raking the latter's back as he was pounded against the headboard.

Oikawa grunted, the sound of his name sending blood to his already throbbing manhood. Sugawara rarely called him by his given name but when he does, it was mostly during sex, and Oikawa basked in such rare—not that rare, if they fuck once or twice a week—moments of his name rolling on the other's tongue. He has always been called Tooru by his family and very close friends, but hearing the silver-haired angel utter his name as if begging, _praying_ to the sex god Oikawa was made the taller feel a sense of gratification.

"Kou-chan, fuck." Sugawara felt so, so good around him, squeezing his member in a vice-like grip. It was like their first night, Sugawara seeming like a virgin with how tight and hot his walls felt around Oikawa.

Oikawa paused for a while, tilting his hips to a different angle in search of the pot of gold inside. He was not the least disappointed when the moans assaulting his ear increased in volume. Arms tightened around his muscular frame, nails raking painfully on his back. Oikawa held the other's hips in a bruising grip as he mercilessly slammed Sugawara on his cock.

Sugawara's mewls lingered with Oikawa's breathless groans, echoing and magnifying the pleasure they were already basking in. By the sound of it, Oikawa was pistoning straight on Sugawara's sweet spot, abusing the bundle of nerves with every movement. Tears and drool leaked down his shoulder with how the beautiful vixen could not close his pretty mouth, but Oikawa did not care.

The dirtier, the better.

"Too-ahhhh, fuck, fuck." By experience, Oikawa noticed that Sugawara's mouth turned filthier whenever his orgasm was nearing. His moans turned into breathy squeaks, his thighs tightened around Oikawa's waist, and his velvety walls squeezed into an impossibly tight crevice.

"I'm close too, Kou-chan." Oikawa rolled his hips sloppily, his own end drawing near. The shorter grinded down in an erratic rhythm while pulling on Oikawa's hair, too overwhelmed with Oikawa's dick fucking him thoroughly.

Sugawara yelped when Oikawa suddenly threw him down the mattress and resumed to his animalistic pace. His heels dug on Oikawa's back, his toes curled and his mouth cried out incoherencies as the other relentlessly hit his weakest spot whilst sucking on his neck. It did not take long for him to burst to completion, with Oikawa unloading deep inside him a second later.

They panted breathlessly, too exhausted, and it was a wonder how they ended up lying on bed moments later, doing their own things.

Oikawa leaned against the headboard, glasses on while solving some physics problem. Sugawara laid on his stomach, reading and writing some notes. No one bothered to clean up nor put on clothes, comfortably settling on the soiled sheets with only a blanket covering parts of their naked forms.

Oikawa was on his third to the last worksheet when arms suddenly wrapped around his frame. He peered down the angel pushing the taller's glasses against his nose bridge.

"Hoping for round four?" A flick on his forehead had him whining and regretting his words. "So mean, Kou-chan."

"It's cold, Trashykawa. Just do your work." Sugawara laid his head on Oikawa's chest and stared at the problems the other was answering.

"Want me to clothe you?"

"Pfft. Don't you want to feel me around you?"

Oikawa smirked and winked. "Be careful with your words, Kou-chan."

Sugawara must have caught on the double meaning of his own statement that had his face burning. "S-Shut up."

And shut up Oikawa did, for he felt too warm, giddy and content with the ethereal beauty cuddling him.

  
  
  
  


Vacant time was either a pain or a blessing.

The lengthy hours may seem like hell on some instances. One would run out of things to check out on SNS and students' chatter would sound irritating, thus the thought 'I should have just gone home instead of wasting time here.'

Though, it may be salvation for other students. Those who lack sleep may nap until the next professor walks in. Some may watch stuff or scroll through their SNS. Still some would finish homework due for the day or study so they could rest once they go home.

Oikawa belonged in the last option, cramming his problem set and three-paged essay. It was Sugawara's fault for looking so adorable and fuckable trying on Oikawa's dress shirt, that led to the astronomy major student bending the other over the counter and banging him.

Music boomed in his earphones for him to stay awake through the ordeal. The volume was low enough for him to hear some of the words his friend and seatmate was uttering.

Sugawara was right beside him, having a video chat with Sawamura. The silver head mostly listened to his friend talking, throwing in comments and answers every now and then. The laughter that resounded once in a while brought warmth to Oikawa's stupidly beating heart.

Still, it did not help that he felt jealous, because it was Sawamura of all people making Sugawara laugh.

Oikawa brought his earphones down, head whirling from the music when he heard his friend retorting.

"I t-told you, h-he's not my boyfriend!" Sugawara hissed menacingly—menacingly cute, damn it, Kou-chan—at the laughing bastard on the screen.

_Who are they talking about this time?_

Without warning, Oikawa pulled one earbud from Sugawara and put it in his own ear. He laid his head on the other's shoulder, winked and made his signature peace sign. "And here is Kou-chan's boyfriend!"

"Oikawa!" A blushing Sugawara harshly pinched Oikawa's cheek that had the latter crying in pain.

"Kou-chan, not my beautiful face!"

"Don't abuse your boyfriend, Suga." Sawamura said between chuckles.

"We are not dating!"

"He always does that, Sawamura-san. Pinching, punching, biting me without regard to my fragile body," Oikawa pouted as Sugawara shrugged his shoulder to get rid of the former's head. Oikawa was stubborn as always and settled on clinging to Sugawara's arm.

"Seeing you act like that and saying Oikawa isn't your lover; how much more will you two behave if you do?" Sawamura playfully raised his eyebrows and Sugawara swore he would strangle the other if only he was nearby.

"Shut up, Daichi." Sugawara whined, cheeks turning into a deeper shade of crimson. He smacked a kissy-faced Oikawa's head that had the latter groaning and crying childishly.

"How dare you mess with my hair, Kou-chan? Kiss the pain awa—ouch!"

  
  
  
  


They had a movie marathon in the cinema.

The action movie they watched had them at the edge of their seats. They cheered on the fighting and chasing scenes, probably a bit too much that some moviegoers threw them side glances.

They moved to the more remote part of the cinema, away from the crowd near the front once the credits rolled on. They were glad they did once the horror movie started playing. They trembled on their seats, screaming their throats out at the spine-chilling jumpscares. Sugawara buried his face on Oikawa's shoulder several times throughout the movie, and Oikawa held him close. Their hands greasy from popcorn intertwined together, too petrified to bother with such a detail. It was a hellish ride to end the damn movie yet it somehow felt better knowing the other person was there.

The romcom was horrible. The actors were apparently neophytes and the only character worth watching was the snarky grandma of the main lead. The lines were so unoriginal and cringy, the plot had many holes, so they left not even halfway through the movie. They merrily dined in a newly opened restaurant while they discussed the movies they watched, and decided to go home.

  
  
  


The air was cold, the first snow falling that night. Sugawara was proactive enough to suggest they bring gloves and scarves alongside their already thick clothing due to the chilly autumn weather, thus, they were prepared. Still, it was still cold enough to make them shake.

Noticing how Sugawara blew on his hands as they got off the train station, Oikawa wordlessly took the other's hand and laced it with his own. He slipped their hands in his coat's pocket and smiled at the slightly flustered male who returned the gesture.

They were halfway through the walk back to the university dorm. In less than 30 minutes, it would be their curfew, but neither found the heart to care.

"Kou-chan." Oikawa called after several minutes of silence that transpired when they ran out of topics.

"Mmm?"

"Do you still love Sawamura-san?"

Sugawara almost tripped if not for the sturdy body grounding him.

"What's with the sudden question?" Sugawara's face was red, maybe from the cold, shame, or the fact that Daichi was mentioned.

"I just thought of it." Oikawa shrugged as he directed his gaze to the snowy path before them. "You seemed alright when you two talked during our vacant period. Though, you had always been that way with him, so I was just wondering."

Sugawara softened at the remark. He grinned and squeezed Oikawa's hand in reassurance. "I am more than well. No need to worry. Besides, I received great news."

Oikawa peered at the other, curious. "And that is?"

"He asked Yui out and she said 'yes.'"

"Yui?"

"Michimiya Yui, the one I said he was pining for."

"Ah. The women's volleyball team captain?"

"Yup." From his peripheral vision, Oikawa saw a proud smile etched on his companion's face. "Finally, Daichi had the balls."

Oikawa could not help but wonder. He knew when Sugawara was faking his emotions, but all he could see was genuine joy. "You seem too happy for someone who was supposed to be crying and wasting away."

"Haha, never will I do that again." Sugawara laughed before his tone shifted into a serious one. "I might have not told you, but since like… a few months ago, I seemed to have moved on."

"Moved on?" Oikawa's steps faltered, surprise etched on his face.

"Yeah." Sugawara slowed down to match Oikawa's pace. He held his other hand up, opening his palm to catch some snow. "I don't know when or how it happened, but the feelings just… what's the right word? Faded away? Something like that. I noticed it when I felt nothing when he once called. I used to look forward to Daichi's calls, so when he phoned me one day and there were no fireworks and sparks or whatever sappy shit I used to feel, I was shocked. I thought it was just that day. Maybe I was just tired. Maybe it wasn't a good day. However, as the weeks went by, it remained the same. There were no giddy butterflies anymore nor there was any bitterness. To be honest, I was scared at first. I loved Daichi for three years, so to suddenly just lose my feelings was something I never imagined would happen. I never felt freer in my entire life upon reaching such a conclusion."

"Congratulations, Kou-chan." Oikawa tried his best to remain calm even though his insides churned with his turmoil of emotions.

He finally has a chance.

Sugawara may accept him with open arms. 

Sugawara may also reject him because he still wasn't ready.

Sugawara may turn him down because he could not imagine his future with Oikawa.

It may be the whole Iwaizumi fiasco part two.

But then, what would happen if he would not try?

It's better to give his all and fail, than to not try at all and constantly wonder about what could have been.

Besides, if he gets rejected, then he could pine for Sugawara like what he did with his exes. He just needs to be patient, hitting on Sugawara until he breaks.

To start all of that, he needed to understand Sugawara first.

"As much as I am happy for you and upset that you forgot to tell me, why is it, then? Why is it that you lost your feelings?"

"I'm sorry, Oikawa. I just did not know how to open it up. I knew you would ask why my feelings disappeared but really, I still don't know." Sugawara nibbled his lower lip as he thought. "Maybe because you are here?"

Both halted on their steps.

Oikawa froze, completely caught off guard. He watched as Sugawara's face paled and suddenly reddened, taken aback by his own answer. Sugawara grabbed his hand away, waving his hands as he opened his mouth like a fish.

"That's… that's… t-that's a l-lie! Wait, no it isn't, but it really doesn't mean anything. Like, yeah. It was a joke. Oh it doesn't sound right, I mean, I, Oikawa, I—ahhhhhh!" Punches suddenly landed on Oikawa's arm.

"What the fuck, Kou-chan, why are you hitting me!?" Oikawa could not even move, mind still trying to process what he just heard.

"Because you are supposed to laugh or mock or run!" Sugawara yelled, staring at Oikawa with glassy orbs. His movements stopped and his head hung low, only showing his silver hair and crimson ears. His voice softened, as if choking back a sob. "Why aren't you doing any of that?"

Before Oikawa could think of an intelligible reply, Sugawara already marched away. Oikawa watched as the figure fled, getting farther and farther. Soon, he would get smaller with the increasing distance. Soon, he would be gone from sight. Soon, it would be too late for Oikawa to—

"Won't you even bother asking how I feel?" His voice echoed through the empty street.

Sugawara halted, staying in his place, before turning his head towards him. "W-Why, for you to mock me? No fucking way!"

"Am I really that much of a bad guy to you?"

"No, yes, I don't know!" Sugawara hurried away.

"Sugawara!" Oikawa ran after him, nearly slipping on some damp parts of the way.

He grasped Sugawara's wrist, whirling the other to face him. They stared at each other, the air taut and heavy it could break.

Oikawa suddenly loosened up and scratched his head.

"Now that I realize it," he started, "damn, you beat me into confessing. I was supposed to do it today in bed but you beat me into it."

Sugawara was tongue-tied. "W-W-Wh—"

Oikawa had the audacity to look dejected. "Rude, Kou-chan. I was hurt when you denied to Sawamura-san that we are dating."

Sugawara looked like a burning match. "B-Because we aren't dating!"

"And when I say I want to make it official, what will you say?"

Sugawara opened his mouth but no words came out. He chewed on his lip, eyes restlessly searching anything except Oikawa for answers. He covered his crimson face with his hands, the embarrassment too much.

Oikawa chuckled endearingly and threw his arms around Sugawara's frame. He ruffled the other's locks and spoke. "I am not rushing Kou-chan. I am not pressuring you either."

He heard an inaudible mumble from the other.

"What was that, Kou?"

Sugawara's voice was a little above a whisper. "I d-don't mind dating you… for real."

Silence.

"Oikawa?"

Without warning, a big fat kiss landed on his cheek, and soon, Oikawa was pecking all over his face.

"Oika—Tooru!" Sugawara attempted to push the other away, in case someone would see.

"There's no one around." Oikawa's kisses descended to Sugawara's neck who in no more than a second gasped and moaned.

"Don't rile me up here, idiot!" Sugawara weakly knocked his chest yet Oikawa won't stop.

"Can't help it when Kou-chan is reciprocating my feelings." The taller cupped Sugawara's face and confessed. "I love you, Kou-chan."

Sugawara looked at him sadly. "Are you just playing a prank on me, Oikawa? If yes, please stop. My heart could not take another heartbreak."

"So do I. When was I not real to you?" Oikawa asked, chocolate brown orbs locked with his own. Sugawara could always tell the truth by gazing deep in the taller's orbs, and in that moment, he got his answer. There was not a glint of mischief or deceit in them, only pure, raw honesty.

"But… why? How?"

"Is that even a question?" Oikawa leaned back and gestured towards him. "You're more amazing than you give yourself credit for, Kou-chan. There's a reason why I call you Mr. Refreshing."

He reached for Sugawara's hands, clasped them in his own and kissed every knuckle. "I was a fucked up mess of broken heart and shattered dreams, but then, you came. You refreshed me. You made me want to try again."

"Me too." Sugawara's lips curled into a heartfelt smile. "I mean, you came in the right time, Oikawa. When the man I loved could not hold me, you were there, keeping me warm. You made me feel wanted, needed, appreciated; the very feelings I yearned for from my unrequited love. You cared for me like I really mattered, like I was yours. For those reasons, I grew to love you. I love you, Oikawa Tooru."

Their lips met into a gentle kiss, barely lasting a few seconds before they pulled away. It was a mere peck, a lot tamer than the ones they engaged in, but it was different. It held not a drop of lust, only the pure innocence of a budding love.

"I love you too, Sugawara Koushi." Oikawa smiled his most radiant smile and Sugawara beamed brightly at him.

As they walked home hand in hand, Oikawa swore he was soaring to the heavens. It felt a thousand times better than reaching his climax or when euphoria surged with every successful serve. His cheeks hurt from so much smiling, and he knew Sugawara felt the same. Still, he could not help it, not when the person he treasured the most was there, connected with his soul.

In the world where Oikawa Tooru was met with heartbreaking losses and failures, Sugawara Koushi came.

Sugawara was a catalyst.

Sugawara arrived in Oikawa's life uninvited, taking down the walls the shattered, insecure man set around himself. He, a broken soul himself, saved Oikawa from darkness, pulling him up to his feet and encouraging him to face the world. They would do so, fighting odds and circumstances bound to come their way. Those obstacles didn't matter; would never matter. What was important was that they would face everything with newfound courage, determination, passion and love... _together._


End file.
